Mk Deadly Alliance: Rain Vs Ermac
by Demi God Raven
Summary: This is a battle i set up between both Rain and Ermac in the Deadly Alliance Universe. If you wanna see a diff battle, IM me


Battle 2: Rain and Ermac  
  
Authors Note: Ive taken the liberties of modifying both Rain and Ermacs costumes somewhat, if you don't like them, :-D  
just tell me, and I won't screw with anyone's costumes after that  
________________________________  
  
  
The temple had been empty for ages, the smell of dust wreaked havoc on anyone who entered it. Small statues of Buddha were located in the middle of the temple, some on their side and other's still standing. But you could tell that the temple sensed it.....anyone could've sensed it. These next two combatants were bound to leave this place in ruins. A quick groan echoed from the buildings walls.  
  
And there he stood, the one they called Rain. His mask ripped along the side, exposing flesh from his neck and a small tattoo of a dragon. His eyes were both blue and there was blood running from a cut he had received on the way to the arena. His right arm was fitted a ninja outfit, the one many Mortal Kombat warriors wore. It was completely purple, armlet and gloves. His left arm was only half purple, with a black line dividing the center. The legs of the outfit were completely black, with a small line of purple running from the waist to the ninja shoes he wore. The shoulder pads of the costume had not changed since the last part of the costume. Under his ninja mask he smirked, confident in himself for the next battle.  
  
The other ninja was in red. His eyes were black, no pupils, no sign of any eyes existing. It was as if he was a hollowed out skull. His red mask was now over his entire face except his eyes. The shoulder and Torso pads now formed an X across his chest. His wrists both had three circlets that were red around him, with chains dangling off them, attached to his shoulder. The bottom part of the Ninja outfit was completely black and the back of his legs were red. The ninja Ermac leaned back on his leg and brought his arms out in front of him. He spoke, his voice dry and grating, the sound that a dead man would make.  
  
Ermac: Rain, you are going to remain another dead soul, and you will either become a victim of Shang Tsung, or a part of me. Battle now and you will have to make your choice.  
  
Rain: Fool!! You are just another obstacle to me, I do not care about your taunts. You can attempt to be righteous somewhere else. We will battle now!!  
  
Rain leapt at Ermac full force, He raised his right arm in hope of slamming it over Ermac's head. Ermac raised his right palm up into Rain's chest, Causing him to gasp. As Rain fell Ermac elbowed him in the stomach. When Rain landed on the ground Ermac kicked him the side repeatedly. Rain finally spun around and brought his foot in to Ermacs groin and leapt up, he landed on his feet and punched him in the shoulder, then missed one and brought his hand around Ermacs head and grabbed it. He used all his strength to throw Ermac away from him and into one of the statues, causing it to shatter.  
  
Ermac landed with a thud and an explosion of rock, he ran toward Rain. At the last second he did a baseball slid under him and stood up behind him. As Rain whirled around Ermac swung the side of his arm towards his face. Some of Rains teeth were flung from his mask. Ermac let out a grunt as Rain reeled from the blow and brought his left had, curved so that only three fingers would strike, into Rains lung.  
  
Ermac: Rain! Did you not believe me! You are slowly going to die!!!  
He shouted as Rain Fell over and jumped back up. He was surprised at Rain's newfound rage as he jumped towards him with a kick that landed dead center between his eyes. Ermac felt pain rush through his entire face and brought his hands up to feel the wound it might've left.  
  
Rain kicked Ermac in the side, and then swept him with a low kick to his feet. He then grabbed Ermacs body by his shoulder and picked him up like a rag doll. He Grabbed Ermacs mask and pulled it towards his face and whispered  
Rain: Do you think that this is just a game?  
  
Rain brought his palm into Ermacs chin. He then slapped him, and again, and again.  
  
After the barrage of slaps Ermac backed off. He stood with both hands clenched at his side. He then focused all his energy towards his hands as two green balls formed in them. He screamed as he let them both fly towards Rain. One struck Rain, causing him to fly up in the air. But he was surprised that the other curved to late and missed.  
  
Rain was in serious pain, his whole back burned. And when he landed he needed one hand to bring some stability to him. He got up and his eyes Flared. Rain himself had something up his sleeve and as he got back up he jumped and let a ball of lighting fly at Ermac, it struck and caused purple lines to run through his veins.  
  
Ermac could not move. Rain dragged him closer and kicked him in the face before he fell down. His energy was seeped from him. Rain kicked him in the chin. And then Slammed his elbow over his head. Ermac glanced up before the final blow, a kick to his stomach, knocked him unconscious.  
  
Rain stared at Ermacs lifeless body.  
  
AND NOW YOU DIE!! He shouted and brought his hands up.  
  
Thunder crashed through the roof, and again, and again, and again into Ermacs body, reviving the Red ninja and causing a surge of power t o flow through his body. Rain brought his hand up once more and brought it down to the ground and a final thunderbolt flew through Ermac, causing his body to explode.  
  
Green souls flew left and right, and up. One stopped in front of Rain and pointed. And the others began to form a tornado of souls. It began to run through the temple.   
  
The destruction of the temple could be seen from miles away, but what couldnt be seen was the purple ninja fleeing for his life from the collapsing building.  
  
Rain had won the battle, but the Tournament was far from over  
___________________________________________________________ 


End file.
